The translation of basic science research into novel diagnostic and therapeutic tools for prostate cancer has been severely limited by a dearth of independently-funded investigators with the requisite clinical, analytical, and technical skills necessary to confront this formidable intellectual challenge. Our overall strategy for recruiting and training highly-talented individuals for this task involves the creation of a formal, multidisciplinary program combining intensive research training, graduate level courses, and regularly scheduled seminars addressing both the clinical and pathologic aspects of prostate cancer. Most importantly, we will provide frequent and regular opportunities for cross-fertilization between clinical and basic scientists working in this area. We will use the SPORE Career Development funds to establish a formal training program for clinically- and scientifically-trained post-doctoral fellows to hone their research skills in the area of prostate cancer. We will focus on post-doctoral trainees, because they represent the group most likely to continue in this area as independent investigators. Although we plan to train both pre-doctoral and post-doctoral investigators in our SPORE laboratories, the Career Development funds will be used exclusively for those post-doctoral investigators who are likely to develop independent careers translating basic molecular and cellular biology of the prostate into novel diagnostic and therapeutic tools. We will fund at least four SPORE Career Development Fellows per year using a combination of SPORE and institutional funds. We envision three sources for top-quality candidates for these positions, all of which will be advertised nationally i) those individuals of high merit who have recently completed clinical training in Urology and are interested in acquiring the basic-science research skills necessary to become an independently-funded investigator; ii) those individuals of high merit who have recently completed clinical training in Pathology and are interested in acquiring the basic-science research skills necessary to become and independently-funded investigator; iii) Ph.D. investigators who have recently completed their theses in a basic science laboratory and who have strong research interests in areas related to normal and/or neoplastic prostate biology. In addition to supporting up to four SPORE Career Development Fellows per year, we will use the Career Development funds to recruit and nurture one or more junior faculty members of highest merit in the area of translational prostate cancer research. We will provide salary support for up to five years and will protect these physician-scientists from clinical responsibilities during this time. We plan to seek for this position an individual with solid scientific training, though not necessarily in the area of prostate cancer, since the SPORE RFA has recognized a paucity of funded investigators in this area. We will use the SPORE funds and the overall SPORE environment to reinforce the orientation of this individual's independent research program towards translational aspects of prostate cancer.